


I love it when you smile (but it's even better when you laugh)

by galaxygal



Series: Novocaine (a.k.a. the adorable stories of reader x bucky x tony x steve) [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: 'cause there's none of that, Come on, F/M, Fluff, Like an insane amount of, M/M, Multi, Oh, Polyamory, Tickles, Too late now, and Bucky just smiles and laughs too because he ain't getting outta this, and I just really want to hear what it sounds like, and Steve doesn't even try to escape this fate, and it's really cute, and rated teen for language, and the reader loves all of them, and they all love each other, and they all love the reader, and you don't have to read the first part in the series, because I mean, but it does add a little bit of background, but this is REALLY freaking adorable, did I mention there's gonna be a shit ton of fluff?, i probably shoulda put that first, in case I didn't mention that, it's really freaking adorable, so forget holy water, super fluffy, there's, this alright as a stand-alone too, when Tony just full-on giggles and lets himself go, which is called, who doesn't love tickles?, you're gonna need a freaking dentist after I'm done with you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 22:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7457116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygal/pseuds/galaxygal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y/N is simply happy to have her boys with her.<br/>They're happy she's with them too.<br/>And it's too early to get up yet, but they're not falling back asleep anytime soon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love it when you smile (but it's even better when you laugh)

**Author's Note:**

> So it's morning now, but everyone is still asleep, so one last little writing before the quiet ends.

Sunlight had just begun to filter in through the window. The birds outside were chirping, which was normal, but the lack of street noises was new.  
The happy little group had decided to take a break from the city and visit one of Tony's more private houses out in the middle of the country. It was nice and comfortable, and it was big enough that when everyone was in their own rooms, you couldn't tell there was anyone else there.  
That was probably Steve's favorite thing.  
Bucky loved the relaxing nature of it. Though they were technically on call in case anything collasol happened, they were otherwise off the hook. No obligations, no tasks to do and things to be done, simply wide-open time without a care in the world. They could do whatever they wanted and the only limit was the amount of time in the day; and even that didn't account for much!  
Tony loved that he could juet be himself. There weren't any standards he had to uphold himself to; the other three had already made it clear over and over again that all they wanted was him: true-blue Tony, through and through. And yeah, the rest of the team was here too, but they didn't hold him up to much.  
He also liked that they could have sex whenever they wanted, but...  
Y/N loved that her three boys were happy. That's what she really wanted, and she knew that this time, there were no masks being put on for show, there was no fake laughs or forced smiles; it all just came naturally.

"Morning," Bucky murmured, in that husky-morning voice of his. Tony mumbled a soft reply, leaning up to kiss him lazily.  
They had an established sleeping arrangement: Tony and Y/N in the middle, super soldiers on the edges. Beyond that, it didn't matter, but they had all made it clear that was how they were comfortable.  
So waking up to all four of their legs tangled, Y/N pressed loosely into Steve's chest, hand gently holding onto Tony's, and Bucky with one arm wrapped underneath Tony's waist, and the other stretched across all of them, fingers intertwined with Steve's was simply normal and natural.  
Y/N liked it like this: she felt protected, and was easily able to tell if anyone had a nightmare.

Nightmares used to be a much more common occurrence- all four suffered from them- but now they were few and far between. And when one did occur, regardless of who it was afflicted upon, the others would wrap them up and whisper sweet nothings into their ears. Bucky's were often primarily in Russian, and they were usually compliments. Steve stuck to English with the occasional mix-in of a few words in Russian or Italian or French here and there, and his were often about plans for the future, memories, or lines from songs or poems he liked. Tony's differed; it was really just however he was feeling. Often he'd hum, or talk about one of his inventions. Y/N's were like her usual talk: a strong mix of English and Italian. Growing up with an adopted Italian mother and sister tends to do that to you, especially when they use both languages so much. She sometimes sings, or talks about a book she's read, or a movie they're going to see, or about the plans she has for their future family.  
That was good. That was comfortable.

Steve pressed a gentle kiss to the skin right below Y/N's ear, the slight stubble on his face scratching gently against her cheek. She smiled, turning slightly to face him better, and kissed his nose, resting her head more against his chest than the pillow.  
Tony and Bucky scooted closer, and she loosely hugged Tony, moving once again to bury her head into the crook of his neck, unable to hold back a giggle as Bucky's flesh hand brushed against her side, the curls of the navy blue lettering of Steve's name just visible from where her pajamas (which was actually one of Bucky's shirts, paired with Tony's boxers) had ridden up in her sleep.  
The three men perked up at the sound of the airy laugh, and sharing a look, they all began to tickle her relentlessly.

"No, stahahap!" Y/N pleaded, words broken by outright laughs as she wriggled, trying to escape their hands. They stopped only after her breath was short and her face had flushed red, hair even more wild than before.  
She stuck out her tongue at them, scrunching her nose up as she usually does.  
They laughed, kissed her good morning, and settled comfortably once again in the warmth of the sheets.

It was still too early to get up, but they weren't going back to sleep. This was good though. This was safe, and comfortable, and happy.  
And maybe that's all they really needed.


End file.
